revolt
by inugurl3
Summary: Sasuke is being revolted against and the only ones to protect him are the ones he went to school with
1. Chapter 1

New story from my head

revolts

fifteen minute story START:12:18 am END: 12:33 am 7/8/2017 Inugurl3

Revolts were happening everywhere in the village, why was it that one clan could define the village if there were just as prestiges. Never in the my life time had such acts of cruliety happened, looking upon it now, when everything had happened, i am still glad that i came back to the place of my birth. It started years ago, just a month after arriving back to my birth place, i wasnt welcomed back like i wanted. No one greeted me at the gate, which i had expected really, no one would want a traitor back in there lives would they. I walked to the Hokage tower to find the Fifth Hokage in a very long winded meeting with the counsel. The counsel members looked over at me as i entered the room. Whispered questions of why was i back here filled the room. I paused in my movements when i noticed that my long time best friend/ rivel was in the seat next to the Hokage. He was not looking up at the commotion, rather he was focused on the floor below him.

counsel member #1: Well look what just came back to the village. A lost Uchiha. Coming to kill us or beg us to come back to your once forgotten home.

Sasuke: i Sasuke Uchiha wish to continue living in Konoha for the remainder of my life, where i will serve the village to my fullest potential.

Counsel member #2: I think that considering your past transgressions still hang in the balance we will have to think about that fate before you can just up and return to this peaceful place.

Sasuke: i will wait your answer, but i do request to stay with the Uzumaki over there.

Counsel member #1: The demon brat here can not keep such trash with him, seeing as we are seein g to his punishment at the moment, but we will consider your request.

Counsel member #2: As for you Uzumaki, you are to remain off missions for 1 month and you are to report to the town square promptly at 8 am every morning for punishment for that months time, there will be 2 people waiting for you there, remember you are in no way complain about what every they decide to punish you with. We dont wish to see such pitifully people living around your troubling personality and we dont want to see people get hurt. An audiuance of whoever is there is allowed at the time. At this time you will no longer make a fool out of this village again.

Hokagesama: I wish to dismiss this meeting before to much is said in front of the present company

~~~~~to be continued'~~~~~

remember to review and i dont own naruto or any of the story line characters. Please review so i know weather i should contiue or not. also come visit my fanpage . .n inugurl3fp/com/inugurl3fp/


	2. 2 revolts

1:35

Sasuke: to be honest Hokage-sama, I don't really care what you say to him. I'm here of my own agenda and I'm sorry that I have interrupted an important meeting. Please forgive me for the intrusion still a matter of me living somewhere and I'm pretty sure you do not want me living in the Uchiha District.

Hokagesama: fine stay with a Brett now I don't care just come back later. The council and I have much to discuss.

Counsel member#1: he needs be back by noon, do you understand Uzumaki.

Naruto: yes, I understand, do I have to escort him?

Counsel member # 2: yes is uzuamaki you will escort him, you are not allowed to leave him alone in your apartment. For all intents purposes he might as well just been locked away to join the other traders who had came back to and rot there for the rest of his life.

I looked over at Naruto and I could tell he was upset, but he turned towards me look me in the eyes with an unemotional gaze. I could tell that the conversation must have been something of serious order 4 he never looks like that before I left.

Naruto: let's go I don't have all day, I'm not here to serve you so get that one thing straight.


	3. revolts 3

Start 7:43 finish 7:58

This is a retry i typed something, i don't remember what it said and now im going to retry this, wish me luck and help me go crazy

Sasuke: i know you are not here to serve me, i wanted to come back on my own since all my lifes goals are finished.

Naruto: i see

As we walked through town i noticed that no one was out and about, that the streets were deserted, for a warm day in August.

Naruto: everyones preparing for tomorrow i guess, for my punishment, i hit a citizen and now the council is punishing me, they love to do that to test their power. Tsunades hands are tied seeing as the council has so much power.

Sasuke: why are you telling me all this?

Naruto: i just need someone to vent to, i am not allowed to really have friends since the council like to control the kyubii container.

Sasuke: i see, thats why she looked as though she wanted to kill them

Naruto: right now i have to deal with both ends and have no one to help me through it, the council has chased off all of our friends, or has them doing missions.

Soon after he said that we were at his apartment. It looked like a runned down place that could collapes at any moment. We walked up the very worn steps up to the very top floor, the door looked as if it had been kicked in several times, the hinges looked as though they were about to drop the door. I walked in behind him and seen the condition inside was worse. The walls were bowed out or had bad holes, floors looked weakened by the years of walking and spray paint littered the walls, with the words of monster and demon.

Naruto: i know its not much but this is where i live, we have 2 hours to prepare you to go back, and i really dont want to make them any madder than they are already. I dont really have food but had whatever you like that you can find that is edible and dont bother with the sink, it hasnt worked in 5 years, and no one will help me fix it.

Sasuke: why do you continue living here

Naruto: if you havent noticed enough already, no one in the village really likes me, no one comes here unless its for them to try and kill me.

Sasuke: and why no food?

Naruto: no one lets me buy their food let alone let me into the shop, not much has changed since we were younger. No one can stand looking at me unless its with hate or disgust. I have thought about killing myself but i though of all our class mates who would hate me just for that reason. Life is not what i wanted it to be.

I know it's not perfect but this is it


End file.
